1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of reconstructing tomograms from a polychromatic X-ray transmission image and image processing apparatuses using the methods, and more particularly, to methods of reconstructing tomograms by radiating polychromatic X-rays to a target and detecting polychromatic X-rays transmitted through the target and image processing apparatuses using the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray tomography is used for testing tissue of diagnostic targets. Computed tomography (CT) involves acquiring a plurality of tomograms of a target by scanning with X-rays around the target at about 180 degrees, and reconstructing the tomograms to generate an image representing the target. Tomosynthesis involves acquiring a plurality of tomograms of a target by scanning it with X-rays within a limited range of angles relative to CT, and reconstructing the tomograms to generate an image representing the target.
X-ray transmission image data is acquired by detecting X-rays transmitted through a target and tomograms of a target are reconstructed from the X-ray transmission image data. When tomograms indicating a target are reconstructed, it is assumed that X-rays are monochromatic and a target is not affected by photonic energy of X-rays transmitted through the target. However, in reality, X-rays have a polychromatic spectrum and materials of a target are affected by X-ray energy when the X-rays are transmitted through the target. Thus, the assumptions used to reconstruct tomograms do not properly reflect a practical situation.